Maravilloso Desastre
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Luby unitario basado en spoilers de la temporada 12. ¿Un regreso de Luka y Abby sería maravilloso, o sólo un maravilloso desastre?


_He tardado poco en volver a la carga. En fin, es que no pude evitarlo. Después de las sesiones de spoilers de la temporada 12 que he tenido este fin de semana (especialmente el episodio 12.3 "Man With no Name", que no sé si podré esperar a ver ). Y entre eso, un vídeo musical Luby con la misma canción que me ha inspirado esto, "Beautiful Disaster" de Kelly Clarkson, pues he tenido que pasar esto a mi ordenador sin más tardar._

_Dedicado a todas las fantásticas escritoras que comparten sus historias conmigo: Isis, Tina, LadyRocket y Paly, que aunque esté un poco perdida no me he olvidado de ella._

_Besos y, una vez más, espero que os guste._

**UN MARAVILLOSO DESASTRE**

Había ocurrido. Sí. Finalmente había ocurrido.

Y ella había caído, caído una vez más como le había ocurrido tantas veces con él. No podía resistirse, simplemente le pasaba, perdía la capacidad de pensar cuando le encontraba mirándola con esos ojos, con esa media sonrisa tan dulce, cuando la besaba y todo lo demás ya no importaba. Pero después no era difícil arrepentirse, decirse que había sido una locura al despertar junto a él, al verle frente a frente, dormido y respirando acompasadamente. En realidad aquella era una escena de otra época, de otro período de su vida, que insistía en repetirse y negar que el tiempo hubiera pasado.

Apartando esos pensamientos desconcertantes de su cabeza, Abby decidió que necesitaba un café, que esa era la única forma de la que podría aclarar sus ideas. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado, para no despertarle, se vistió rápidamente y salió sigilosamente en dirección a la cocina.

Una vez allí, puso la cafetera en marcha y se apoyó contra la encimera, mordiéndose una uña distraídamente. Qué extraño resultaba todo. Era como haber retrocedido varios años en su vida. Habían pasado muchas cosas en ese apartamento, buenas y malas. Recordó la vez que había roto el acuario de Luka, y a Carter y a ella casi les habían detenido por allanamiento al querer reponerlo, y se le escapó una sonrisa. Hasta aquel día esa había sido prácticamente su casa. Durante un tiempo había vuelto allí cada noche con la seguridad de no sentirse sola, de encontrar a Luka y saber que él estaría ahí, aunque fuera jugando a la videoconsola como un crío de doce años. Sí, había vivido muchos buenos momentos en ese apartamento, al igual que él. Y tal vez esa noche anterior podía sumarse a la lista, aunque lo más probable fuera que a los dos les hubiera traicionado la soledad y por eso hubieran acabado en la cama. A veces se confundía la compañía con otra cosa, y seguramente eso era lo que había ocurrido. Sí. Seguramente era eso.

El café estaba listo. Abby se sirvió una taza y tomó el primer trago. Café turco, típico de Luka. Lo había olvidado. No estaba acostumbrada a ese sabor, así que fue al frigorífico en busca de un poco de leche para mezclar y descubrió que no había. Decidió que una cucharada de azúcar sería suficiente, abrió el armario y tampoco encontró nada. Cerró con un suspiro de resignación. Café turco amargo. Una buena manera de empezar la mañana.

-Lo sé, debería hacer la compra un día de estos- oyó a sus espaldas.

Se giró. Luka se había levantado. Verle así, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos aún un poco entrecerrados, volvió a recordarle lo mismo que estaba pensando desde que se había despertado, y se forzó a olvidarlo. Lo de la noche había sido un hecho aislado, nada más.

-No importa. Tu café fortalece el carácter-bromeó ella.

-Vaya, no conocía esa faceta de él- le siguió Luka la corriente, y se ofreció- Puedo vestirme y bajar a la tienda de la esquina, si quieres.

-No. De verdad.- sirvió otra taza y se le tendió a él.

Luka murmuró "gracias" y tomó un poco. Después la observó a ella. Sentada en la encimera, con las piernas cruzadas, sorbiendo tranquilamente un café que le resultaba odioso. Era diferente. Abby era diferente de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. Podía ser una mujer caótica, difícil, pero despertarse junto a ella era siempre una agradable sorpresa. No sabía por qué, pero lo era.

-Es raro que esto no se haya convertido en una escena incómoda- dijo él.

Abby levantó la vista de su taza.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Que pensaba que esta mañana no nos atreveríamos a mirarnos a la cara. Después de lo que pasó, quiero decir.

-¿Y no nos ha pasado?- preguntó ella.

Luka no supo qué responder. Tal vez ella sí que estaba incómoda, sólo que lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Todavía me miras-dijo Abby de repente, para no dejar que la situación se enfriara.

-¿Que te miro?

-Mientras hacemos el amor.- aclaró ella mientras recordaba una conversación ocurrida años atrás, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

-Sigues siendo preciosa-replicó él. También recordaba perfectamente aquel momento.

Abby se sonrojó. Dejó la taza y saltó al suelo, intentando ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo cierto es que sí se estaba convirtiendo en una situación incómoda, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pensado. Aquello no tenía sentido. No podía continuar. Había sido bonito, sí, pero sólo eventual. No había ninguna razón para prolongarlo.

De repente oyó a Luka reír y le miró, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada. Sólo que... que no debería haber dicho eso. Te he hecho sentir mal y además, todo esto es tan irreal... es como si lo estuviera soñando. No imaginaba que pudiera volver a pasar.

Dejó de reír poco a poco y añadió, para sus adentros:

-Maravilloso, pero irreal.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- replicó Abby, sorprendida.

-No lo sé. Supongo. Fue bonito mientras duró. Y no creo que pueda durar más, primero porque tú no quieres, y segundo...

-¿Que yo no quiero?- le interrumpió ella de repente.

Luka calló tras ese comentario. No sabía cómo interpretarlo. Probablemente ella se sentía confusa, y por un lado no quería que terminase mientras por el otro veía un tremendo error, una debilidad cometida por el miedo a estar solo, un ataque de nostalgia quizá. Al menos eso era lo que sentía él.

-¿Quieres entonces?-preguntó él.

Abby sonrió nerviosa. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y dudó antes de responder.

-Es que no sé si volver sería algo maravilloso o sólo...

-O sólo un maravilloso desastre- terminó Luka la frase por ella, y decidió cerrar el tema- Tal vez lo sea. Olvida lo que te he dicho. Me vestiré y bajaré a por leche, no creo que puedas terminarte ese café sin un poco de ayuda

Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras por dentro pensaba que tal vez estaba cometiendo otro error aún mayor. Pero mejor dejar que pasara el tiempo antes de dar un paso en falso.

Dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina cuando oyó la voz de Abby tras él.

-Bajaré yo.- se ofreció.

-En serio, no hace falta- se apresuró él a disuadirla.

-Iré yo y no hay más que hablar.- le adelantó, pero al poco tiempo se detuvo y volvió a mirarle- Y por cierto, gracias.

Él le devolvió la mirada sin comprender.

-Por no presionarme.-se dirigió hacia él de nuevo y le abrazó levemente, sólo un segundo.

Después se separó de él con una sonrisa. Se arregló el pelo frente al espejo distraídamente bajo la mirada de Luka y salió en busca de la leche.

"_Y si pudiera aguantar a través de las lágrimas y las risas,_

_¿sería maravilloso o sólo un maravilloso desastre?"_

* * *

Ya sabes, ahora dime qué te parece... sólo un review. ¡Es gratis hacerme feliz! 

Por cierto... los enlaces para el vídeo Luby (y otro Carby) están en mi perfil, basta con hacer click sobre mi nombre. Recomiendo que los veáis.


End file.
